


Dipper's Summer

by toadstoolmysteries



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: GF, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Trans, Transboy, Transgender, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstoolmysteries/pseuds/toadstoolmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and his twin are your average dynamic duo. They do everything together, and are the best of friends. Which helps a lot when Dipper Pines comes out as a transboy. His parents don't take him seriously, he is made fun of at school, and it doesn't help that he and his sister are about to be sent to some unknown town to stay with their great uncle for the entire summer, where Dipper just knows he'll be made fun of even more. It's much to his surprise when everyone in Gravity Falls are accepting of him, and even assist him with his needs as a trans kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Name

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is basically gravity falls except that dipper is trans

“Daniela, we are done listening to this. I don’t know how many times we have said this before, but you are not a boy. You are a girl. How do you not understand that?”

Daniela’s parents had said this on multiple accounts. Nights ending with tears, shouting, and Daniela wishing that he were just born as a boy. Everything would be so much easier.

School was not as terrible as at home, but it wasn’t much better. He went to the same school as his sister, Mabel, and though she was there to support him, she wasn’t in all of his classes. Most of the kids just thought Daniela was a nerd and left him alone, but others would pick on him horribly, while the teacher pretended she didn’t see the harassment. He would miss out on class as he hid in the bathroom most of the time.

Of course, eventually everything comes to an end, and sixth grade finally pulled to a close only to reveal more bad news: Daniela’s parents were sending him and his sister off to some dumb, barely-known town called Gravity Falls up in Oregon to stay for the entire summer while their parents “figured things out.” Daniela assumed that the “things” they referred to were he.

At least I’ll have Mabel with me, he thought, attempting to calm his nerves for the big vacation, but it only helped a little.

“Mabel, I just know that our great uncle Stan is just going to be some old, conservative guy who makes fun of me and won’t take my identity seriously. I wanted summer to come for so long, and now it’s just about to start and I already want it to end!” He confessed to his sister one night.

“Don’t worry, bro,” she tried, patting his back (a little awkwardly) to comfort him. “Even if he does bother them, there’s like, a whole town we can run around while he has his own little business thing to work on. We don’t need to be in his sight at all times. We’ll be fine.”

“I guess you’re right, but I don’t want to go to a whole new town just to have people making fun of me the entire time!” Daniela hid his head in his hand. Mabel’s face lit up. “Daniela, that’s it!”

Daniela looked up. “What? What is it?”

“Daniela, it’s a whole new town! That means not a single person will know you or your past identity! We could just show up and act as if you’re just everyone’s average Joe male, and no one will even suspect you’re born female! Sure, you may act a little feminine,” Mabel faked a cough and whispered quickly “and your voice is very squeaky,” she coughed again and continued “but if we start right off the bat calling you a boy no one will question anything!”

“What was that part about my voice?”

“Plus, that great uncle Stan guy or whatever probably has never heard anything about us, so who is he to know?” Mabel held out her hands and waited for her brother’s answer.

“You know what, Mabel, I think you’re right!” Daniela clapped his hands together. “Ha, we could actually pull this off!”

“Alright, alright, now we have to think of a new name.” Daniela could tell Mabel was getting excited.

“How about Tyrone? I’ve always loved that name and I-“

“No, no, no! That’s too far from Daniela! Also it doesn’t fit you oryourvoice at all! Try something else, something that starts with a D.” Mabel twisted a finger in her lengthy, brunette hair, a perfect match to her brother’s.

“Daniel! It starts with a D, and it’s basically only one letter away from my birth name! It’s perfect, plus-”

“Nah, that one’s lame and nerdy. How about… Ooh! Ooh! I have the perfect one!” Mabel cried out and ran to grab her brother’s hair.

“Hey, Mabel, what the heck-”

She grabbed Daniela’s bangs and lifted them up to show a large birthmark in an odd shape that resembled the Big Dipper Constellation. She traced it with her finger before saying under her breath, “Dipper.” 

“What?” Daniela looked at her oddly. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” Mabel said, “It’s the coolest name! No one else will have it, it starts with the letter D, and it is connected to you in a super cool way! I think it’s perfect. It’s an awesome nickname that’s your actual name! Also, mom and dad will just think it’s a casual nickname!”

“Mabel, I don’t really think “Dipper” is the greatest name, especially if it’s connected to my birthmark…”

“Dipper it is!” Mabel concluded. “Now, it’s stuck forever.”

Dipper sighed at Mabel, but couldn’t help to smile. That night, he lay in his bed, unable to sleep. His new identity lay lightly on his mind.

“Dipper….” He whispered to himself. “Dipper…”


	2. Next Stop, Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the bus to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm so sorry i haven't posted this yet! i was going to post it on monday but i guess i forgot to do it then and i totally thought that i did! but I'm posting it now, sorry again that it's so late. thanks for reading, and leave a judo if you enjoyed it and leave a comment to tell me how it is and what i could change!

Dipper’s heart was beating quickly the minute he woke up that morning.

“Come on, girls! The bus is waiting for you two!” The twin’s parents’ call rang throughout the peaceful summer morning. It was warm, and this just made Dipper even sleepier.

“Girls! Come grab your bags and hope out of the house! You don’t want the bus to leave without you!”

Dipper quickly threw on a tee shirt and shorts, the most boyish he could find, and scurried from his room to grab his awaiting suitcase that sat next to the door. Mabel was already there, excited as she was to meet new people, and their parents stood next to her, a noticeable space apart from each other.

“Come here, Daniela, give me a huge before you go,” Dipper’s mother reached her arms out and grabbed onto her son. “Alright,” she said, releasing him. “Don’t be late, hurry and get to the bus stop!”

Their parents didn’t watch as the two ran down the sidewalk towards the end of their neighborhood to where the bus stop stood. 

“Are you ready?” Mabel questioned worriedly, grabbing her brother’s hand and squeezing it.

“Nope,” Dipper replied. “Let’s go.”  
***  
“Alright kids, it’s been five hours since we’ve left your neighborhood and I’m assuming you need to use the restroom. I’m going to stop here at this little shopping center. I’ll still be in here, but don’t worry; I’ll keep an eye on you. If you want, I can come with you, even.” 

The bus driver had pulled to a stop just two and a half hours away from Gravity Falls. There were no bathrooms on the bus, and Dipper and Mabel were both thankful that he had stopped for a break.

“I think we can handle ourselves.” Dipper picked up a wad of cash and began to leave the bus.

“How much time do we have?” Mabel asked. She and Dipper needed to do more than just go to the bathroom.

“How much? Well, how much do you need? How’s twenty minutes,” the bus driver glanced at his watch.

“Thirty?” Mabel pressed.

“Look, kid, I don’t have all the time in the world. I have other people to pick up.”

“You do?” Dipper asked.

The bus driver shrugged. “Probably. You know what, fine. Go ahead and take thirty minutes but no more time than that. I’ll be counting.” With that, the twins scurried off to the stores.

After using the bathroom, Mabel ran towards the poster that listed all of the stores along with a map.

“Here,” she declared, pointing, “Here’s the hair salon.”

Dipper shivered. “I am both excited and terrified to do this.”

“Look, Dipper, you’ve been wanting this hair cut for years. Now, we can get it!” Mabel grabbed Dipper’s hand and dragged him towards the salon.

“Hi,” she said to the lady sitting at the counter when they first walked in, “I’m Mabel. This is my brother, Dipper. His hair is way too long and we really need to cut it short, but not too short of course. More like, a bit messy. Like this!” Mabel showed the lady a picture in a teen magazine that Mabel owned.

“Dipper, huh? Yeah, sure hun, just go sit right there I’ll have Linda come in she’s the best with short hair and such.”

However, Dipper couldn’t sit and instead paced around until he was called over to get his hair cut. He shut his eyes the entire time, afraid of what the result would be. When he was done, he rushed over to Mabel, a broad grin strapped to his face.

“Mabel! Mabel look! Look at it!”

And she did. She knew that it was the greatest thing to happen to Dipper in a while, and he could finally be comfortable, even if it was just by a little. After getting his hair done, Mabel and Dipper ran off to pick out an outfit for Dipper, and after realizing they only had enough money scrapped together to grab one, bought the outfit and returned to the bus with a new look.

“Hey, kid, you got a hair cut! It looks real nice,” the bus driver smiled as the two climbed back into the bus.

“You, you really think so?” Dipper’s chest puffed out as he breathed in heavily.

“Yeah, I love girls who wear pixie cuts. It’s like the new thing now and I think it’s really cute.”

Dipper breathed out. “I am no girl, sir,” Dipper said, “My name is Dipper and I am a boy.”


	3. I Just Want to Make Sure You're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy tries to assist Dipper in the only way she can think of doing, but realizes it might not have been the greatest decision.

“Hey, Dipper, come here and help me fix the cash register! It’s totally broken! At least, I think it is.”

Wendy sat at the cash register with her legs up on top of the table. She yawned and stared at her nails. She had spent the day ignoring any customer that tried to grab her attention and instead looked at her phone or a magazine she kept under the counter.

Dipper ran over to the counter from where ever he was upstairs, clutching his chest and gasping when he reached her.

“Dude, are you okay? Are you seriously that out of shape? You look like you’re just dying.” Wendy grabbed his shoulder.

“What… (gasp)… me? Yeah…(gasp)… I’m… awesome. So…(gasp)… what did you need help with again?” Dipper coughed and placed his arm on the counter.

“Dipper, is this something serious? Is this…” Wendy’s eyes widened. “This isn’t like, some horrible sickness thing you’re developing and will have to go to the hospital and get surgery that could kill you if done wrong, is it?”

“What? Wendy, no-”

“Is this your binder?”

Dipper said nothing, his eyes looking down at his feet. He shrugged.

“If your binder isn’t working, and it’s messing you up like that, I don’t want you wearing it. At all. I’ll return it and maybe we could find another one.”

***

It had been a month since Dipper and his sister had shown up in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, and right off the bat his Grunkle Stan, who knew absolutely nothing about the two (as Mabel had expected), began referring to his great nephew as a boy. Though Soos and Wendy were a bit skeptic at first, once Dipper confirmed he was a male, the two called him a boy as well. Eventually, everyone he met did, usually the product of Mabel’s signature introduction of, “Hi! I’m Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper!” No one wanted to question and be rude.

Wendy discovered Dipper was trans a week after the twins arrived, when he was trying to make Mabel take all of his more “feminine” clothes for herself. 

“Dipper! You need some clothes other than the outfit we bought on the way here!” She pushed the pile he had placed into her arms back into his.

“No I don’t! I can manage perfectly fine with this outfit. Besides, if Stan ever decides to pay us for all the work we do in the Shack, I can buy more outfits! Just take this.” He pushed the clothes towards Mabel again.

“Dipper, you know that’s never going to happen! Stan is never going to pay us, and I can not let you wear those clothes all summer, that’s disgusting.”

“Uh, guys?” Wendy peeked around the door, catching the two kids by surprise. “What’s going on here?”

Dipper panicked, dropping the clothing he held on to the floor. “Uh…nothing! I was just… helping Mabel do some laundry!” He froze before running out of the twin’s bedroom. 

“What was that?” Wendy laughed, pointing towards the open bedroom door.

Mabel sat Wendy down and explained Dipper’s dilemma, how he was a boy born without a boy’s “parts” as she called them. Wendy understood, and five days later she handed him a binder, one that fit him perfectly. She had ordered it the night of her and Mabel’s talk.

***

“Wendy, no, it’s fine. Really, I’m just a bit out of breath right now, but it has nothing to do with the binder.”

Wendy sighed. “Whatever you say, Dip. But for real, if it hurts, take it off. For good. How you appear isn’t worth your health.”

“Okay, Wendy, whatever you say.” Dipper walked over to the cash register and tapped on it. “What did you say was the problem with this again?”

“Oh, right. It won’t let me put any numbers into it. Stan most likely doesn’t want to buy a whole new one, so is there any way you can fix it?”

Dipper examined his patient. “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dipper gets a binder! woohoo! i know he doesnt really have any chest flesh but it makes him feel comfortable about his appearance. it might not be the best thing though


	4. Carpet Diem (Good News)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunkle Stan learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in so long lmao.. i have another chapter ready to go after this but i need to change the rating of this fic from G to Teen because it has language and slurs (sorry!! also pre warning for that) enjoy!

“Hey, kid, what are you doing?”

Dipper (or, Mabel in Dipper’s body) was peeking through the door and into the twin’s room, where Mabel (or, Dipper) was having a sleepover with Candy and Grenda. The twins were trying to figure out how to switch back into each other’s own bodies. Grunkle Stan was now right behind “Dipper”, staring at him quizzically. 

“I, uh…”

“I see, is this the weird age where you start creepily stalking girls? I think it’s time we have a talk about the birds and the bees, boy.” Stan gabbed “Dipper’s” arm and pulled him into his own room. Inside of Dipper’s body, Mabel screamed to herself.

“Look kid, let me explain to you some things.” Mabel’s grunkle sat down at a table, sitting Mabel on the opposite side of it. “You’re going through puberty now, so your body is beginning to change. Male bodies change in different ways than female bodies, so you and your sister are going to be going your separate ways on certain subjects.” Stan opens a book called “The Big Boy’s Guide to His Own Body.”

“Grunkle Stan, I…I’m not…” Mabel knew this book was going to be useless to Dipper, but didn’t want to give much away. Besides, she needed to get back to Dipper if she wanted to win that room.

“Not ready for this talk? Well, you can’t push it off forever. Look, this organ is what only male’s have. It’s called-”

“Grunkle Stan! Please! We can do this later, I just need to go right now.” Mabel stood to leave when her grunkle pulled her arm and sat her back down.

“Hey, I’m not going to let you peek in on your sister’s sleepover again. That’s just weird, kid. But I understand you. Since you obviously got nothing better to do, we might as well do this. Now, this male organ, called-”

“Grunkle Stan! I am not a male, okay? I don’t have that stupid organ!” Mabel slammed her fist onto the table.

“What? Well sure you are, Dipper. Man, I hope you don’t take all that joking about you not being manly too seriously. It’s just Mabel and I joking around.” Stan was obviously taken aback by “Dipper’s” sudden outburst. It was unlike him.

“No, Grunkle Stan, it’s not that. I…I have something to tell you.” Mabel took a deep breath, knowing her brother was going to hate her for this.

“I was…I was born a girl. In a girl’s body that is. On the inside, I am different. I am not a girl on the inside. My gender is a boy, while my sex is a girl. Do you…do you understand?”

The twin’s great uncle sat silently, his eyes wide. He took a deep breath than began to speak.

“I… I do understand. I get that, totally. What makes a man is the inside of his brain, not the body holding it. Same thing goes for ladies. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me sooner!” Mabel’s Grunkle stared at the boy that sat in front of him, a sad look in his eyes.

“So, you don’t think that there’s something wrong with me? That I actually am a girl since I have a girl’s body?” Mabel felt as if she really were speaking Dipper’s words now.

Grunkle Stan scoffed at the idea. “Of course not, kid! Why should I? You are who you are, and nothing could change the fact that you’re still my great neph- grnephew? Whatever you want to call it.” He closed the book about male bodies and pushed it aside.

“I guess this won’t be a lot of help to you, but tell me, Dipper, what would?”

Mabel stood in shock. She couldn’t believe what she just heard, her jaw wide open. The two had believed that their Grunkle was an old conservative dude that would shame Dipper for being himself. Guess they should’ve asked on his opinions before they assumed, Mabel realized. 

“I can tell you that later, but right now I really need to get Dip- Mabel!” Mabel rushed out of the room, Grunkle Stan calling after her.

Mabel had some great news to tell Dipper.


End file.
